A Story of Truth
by She's From Ouran
Summary: It's about 6 months after Aang defeated the fire lord. He visits the South Pole to go see Katara and realizes something has gone terribly wrong. Filled with some Kataang and Tokka.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The South Pole Problem**

Aang paced back and forth outside of Katara's house, wondering if he should go inside or leave. He decided it was time to leave when he heard a tired voice. "A-Aang?" she asked.

"Katara?"

"No. Katara's gone to spend the night with Toph," Katara's grandmother said.

"Oh, monkeyfeathers," Aang sighed. "So," his eyes brightened, "do you have any idea when she'll get back?"

"I'm afraid not. Would you like to come inside and wait for her? It must have been a long, cold travel to the South Pole."

"Thank you, Kanna." Aang walked Appa around the back of the house. He then walked inside and was welcomed with a blast of warm air and fresh fruit smells.

"I've been baking all day," Kanna announced, "for a special occasion."

"What's the special occasion?"

"Sokka has been making a betrothal necklace for a very special girl."

"Oh yeah? And who might this girl be?"

"This girl is a 'secret', apparently. He promised to bring her home with him tonight after she accepted the necklace. If she did, anyways."

Aang sat there quietly, sipping tea and watching the healers practice. Katara had taught him healing once upon a time, and he couldn't help but step in. "Hi there, girls!" he began. "I see you're healing, correct?"

"Correct!" responded a small brown haired girl.

"I'd like to give you a little help, if I may." He bent the water from the pot to his fingertips. "The first key to healing is to focus all of the energy inside of you onto the wound. If you're not focused, you're not a healer."

The girls tried healing on dummies but still weren't getting it. "Try this." Aang said. He swirled the water around the dummy, balling his fist and causing the water to tighten around it like a string. The dummy glowed blue and the girls clapped at his spectacular healing.

After everyone else had stopped clapping, another girl started. "Very nice bending," Kanna said. "Did Katara teach you that?"

"Yes." Aang bowed his head. "She did."

"Well, I'm very proud of her."

"So am I."

Aang resumed teaching the class when a black haired girl spoke up. "Avatar Aang?"

"You do not have to call me Avatar Aang. Just Aang is fine."

"Aang?"

"Yes?"

"What is a healer's will?"

"Well, um, a healer's will is to-"

"Heal people?"

"No. More than that. A healer's will is to-"

"Learn from your mistakes and teach from other's," a girl Aang hadn't heard talk yet in the class said. Her voice sounded vaguely familiar. Like a girl he knew with brown hair loopies...

"Katara."

He ran over to her and hugged her. "You came all of the way from the Western Air Temple, just to see me." Katara kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Shouldn't you be thanking Appa?" Aang turned to the girls. "Continue what I-and Master Katara-have taught you."

Katara grasped Aang's hand and led him back to the house. "How have you been?" she asked.

"I haven't been anything without you. I realized something. I can't live without you. I love you too much, Katara." Aang kissed her on the lips and she kissed him back, deepening the kiss. It felt, so warm, so comforting...

"Aang," Katara began, "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" he asked.

"There's a problem, here at the South Pole..."

"What is it, Katara? What's the problem?"

"Aang, it's me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Earthbend a House**

****"Katara, that's ridiculous!" Aang replied to Katara's strange comment.

"No, it's not," Katara pleaded. "Ozai may have lost his bending but not his fighting! They've invaded twice-"

"Wait! What do you mean, 'they'?"

"They as in the Dy Lee, Ozai, and Azula. They must be planning another attack." Katara started to tear up. "Each time they've taken a child, a waterbender. And each time they ask for the same thing, me. They almost got away last time if it wasn't for Sokka."

"Like anyone could take you away prisoner and live." Aang laughed.

"This is serious, Aang."

"Okay. So, what are we going to do?"

"I've had a plan going with the healers for a while now." Katara laid out a map of the South Pole, a now full-grown civilization like the North. "Now that the city is so much bigger, we're going to need to be careful. They could easily destroy the South Pole, making it a small and lifeless home again."

Katara was right, of course. Now that there wasn't a big scary fire lord to worry about, they built up the city with confidence. People actually walked the icy streets, and others fished without fear. No sooner or later than five days it took for the benders to create a city hall, town shops, and public lake areas. Yet all of that could change with one invasion and a huge ship sailing right through the ice.

"This is very interesting," Aang said while looking at the plans. "I see you've included Zuko in this plan? Where is he living lately?"

"I sent him a message. He said he'd be happy to help us. I told him he could stay with us as long as he needed to."

"You mean you and Kanna?"

"No, I mean you and me. I rented a small house by the lake for us to stay in. I hope you're not upset about that..."

"No! It's great! I mean, as long as Zuko hasn't 'changed' again!" They both laughed as Kanna brought out a fresh plate of fruits.

Katara blindfolded Aang as she led him down the lakeside to their new house. He laughed as Katara would grab his shoulders, stop him, and say, "Oh wait. That's not it." She had him walking on a small angle so he wouldn't be able to tell they were there if she turned. Suddenly she stopped, whispered in his ear, "Okay, take it off now," and kissed him on the cheek.

The Avatar couldn't believe his eyes. He stood there with a large temple-like place before him. "The Western Air Temple!" he exclaimed. Katara smiled at his love for the house and hugged him around his waist.

"Do you like it? It took the healers and I two full days to make."

Aang gaped at the waterbender. "How did you make this?"

"It was simple. We formed the water, changed it to ice, and pushed it into place. It will eternally stay frozen as long as you never, ever firebend in there. Do you hear me?"

Aang had in fact not heard her. He had already taken off up the stairs and into the house. He walked the halls, which did not have a familiar ring to him but he still loved them. Katara had hung paintings and placed real furniture in the house. He bounced on his soft, warm bed while Katara walked down the halls. She caught his ankles in midair with her own creation, the water rope, and yanked. He was dragged off the bed and into her arms. "Do you like it?" she whispered.

"Almost as much as I love you," he replied. He kissed her, and she melted. She thought he may not have loved the inside as much. She didn't remember it too well, so she decided to change it completely.

Ever since Aang and Katara had been dating, Aang had a tendency of firebending while kissing her. Katara remembered that and pulled herself away quickly, only to see the whole floor melting under them. "AANG!" she yelled. "HELP!"

They began bending the water and pushing it back to the icy form, but it wouldn't stay. The water rose higher and higher until it was up to their necks (Aang, being shorter than Katara, the water was up to his nose by the time it was up to her neck). Aang began to panic, wondering how he could save the girl. _Duh, _he thought, _I'm an airbender! _

He encased his head in an air bubble while Katara blocked the water with her water bubble. They pushed the currents of the melting temple to their advantage and were out safely, sitting on the beach. "I-I'm so sorry, Katara," Aang began to cry.

"It's not your fault, Aang."

"It is too! I took this beautiful present and turned it into a pile of slush! Now what are we supposed to do?"

"I have an idea, Twinkletoes. Why don't you get off your sorry little butt and earthbend a house?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Betrothal Necklaces**

"Toph!" Aang exclaimed as he squeezed the life out of the earthbender. "What are you doing here?"

"You lost this," Toph replied, holding a funny-looking monkey.

"Momo!" The airbender held his hand out and Momo hopped on. "So, Toph, is there even any earth in the South Pole?"

"Yes, there is. The rocks-or glaciers-you can use those."

Aang tried it for himself, bringing twenty large rocks to his command. He formed them into brick shapes, and then he and Katara left to go to Kanna's for dinner. She pulled back the curtains, welcoming them in with the warm fire and great smelling South Pole food. Sokka sat at the table, waiting anxiously for his fiance to arrive. The two took a seat at the table and crossed their hands with each other's.

After around fifteen minutes of waiting, the curtain pulled back and a black pom pom of hair poked inside. "Sokka!" Toph exclaimed as she ran to his side and kissed him on the cheek. Kanna showed a look of surprise but quickly shook it away and replaced it with a large smile.

"Welcome to the family, Toph," Kanna said happily.

"If there was anyone in the world I would like as a stepsister, it would be you, Toph," Katara smiled.

"Aw, group hug!" Sokka, Toph, Katara, and Kanna all came in for a warm South Pole hug as Aang lingered like a useless, dead branch on a tree. He stood from the table and backed out of the house, grabbing Appa. All Katara heard was the "yip yip" of her boyfriend.

Aang was upset with himself. He was upset with himself for not making the betrothal necklace sooner. Seeing all of them together without him made him so upset. If he would've made the stupid necklace he wouldn't have run away.

Again.

Katara watched the bison go North for about five minutes until it was out of view. She wished Aang wasn't as upset with himself all the time. Ever since he defeated the fire lord, he felt like he had more to live up to. Well, he didn't. The danger was gone, why couldn't he accept that?

Aang was back at the Western Air Temple by sunrise, where he had laid out so many different stones and different carving tools. He grabbed a chunk of sapphire, softening it in a fire and forming it into a diamond shape. He made imprints of all the elements, water being dominant on the top. He pressed a few diamonds into the center, creating a heart. He tied it on a fishing line, braiding it with care. He smiled to himself and set course for the South Pole.

Aang had been gone for weeks and Katara figured he wouldn't come back. She had taken the house into her own care. She made the beds every day, for the little children that had no home were welcomed inside. When she made breakfast, she would make the Air Nomads' favorite, filled custard cakes. She'd smile at her creation, place the meal in front of the little kids, and walk down to the beach, waiting for him to return. If he would.

He was almost in her view when the bison began to cough. He started falling, along with the airbender. He was headed right for the spires in the ocean. Aang encased them in a large circle of air, landing safely on the ground. Well, he landed safely on the ground.

Appa, however, wasn't looking too good. In fact, he looked like he was dead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Token of Appreciation **

****Katara couldn't start building up the house until the airbender returned, which she thought would never happen. When he came bounding through the ice-capped trees, she squeezed him to death. He put one arm around her and the other he kept tugging Appa with. When Katara finally broke away, she gasped. "What's wrong with Appa?"

"Sick... dead..." Aang muttered. "Katara, help!"

Katara grabbed Appa and took him to the healers, Aang closely behind. He watched in terror as the healers tried everything they could. Still, his condition was horrible. He got down on his hands and knees and begged Katara to do something. "There is nothing I can do, Aang. I'm so sorry."

He stood with a look of something Katara hadn't seen on him in a while. Confusion? She squeezed him and he sobbed into her shoulder at the loss of his best friend. He was so focused on crying that he didn't notice Kanna had wandered into the room, placed two hands on the sky bison, and lit up his arrow. She left as quickly as she came.

Katara took Aang off her shoulders and turned him around. The sky bison licked him in the face and he started to cry again. He rubbed the sky bison on the head then turned to Katara. "Thank you, a million times thank you. I owe you, Katara."

"No, Aang, it wasn't me-"

Aang had already gotten down on one knee. "Katara of the water tribe, will you marry me?"

Katara was speechless. She kissed him a million times on the cheeks and lips. "Of course, Aang!"

The necklace was beautiful. Sapphire, with all of the elements. Water was superior. There were diamonds, too. She loved it. She took off her mother's necklace and replaced it with Aang's. "I'm proud to be your fiance," she said as she cried. She kissed him, stunning him. He began to kiss her back, knowing that they were now kissing as an engaged couple.

Okay. Pause for a second. I know what you're thinking. They're engaged? It's only six months after the defeat of the fire lord! Well, he's been gone for about a month making the necklace, and creating the house took a little long, too. Plus the fact that they marry young in the Water Tribe.

"I don't know what to say..." Aang said to Kanna. "Thank you for saving my pet."

"Very easy to do," she replied.

"I would like to give you something as a token of my appreciation, if I may."

"Go ahead."

Aang handed over his pet Momo. "He's really great at gathering berries, wood, or even meat!" Katara watched from the doorway as he handed over the last thing he had from the Southern Air Temple. She let a tear drip down her cheek as Kanna renamed the pet Kya.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Forgotten in the Shadows**

****Katara had no idea how much she would miss that furrball. She had no one to gather kindling, berries, or water for her. And on cold nights, when Aang was out fishing or whatever the heck he even did, she had nobody to keep her warm. She'd shiver to herself, wondering when Aang would tell her he traded Momo to Kanna.

She stopped him outside the bedroom door one night. "Hey," she said, "you know what's funny?"

"What?" Aang asked.

"I haven't seen Momo in weeks," Katara began. "You didn't _eat_ him while you were gone, right?" She chuckled to herself. _No, Katara! _she thought. _Let him tell you when he's ready. _

A look of concern spread across Aang's face. "Why, are you missing him?"

"Well, sort of. It doesn't matter." Katara's cheeks turned red as Aang pulled the monkey out from behind his back.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Katara. I gave Momo to Kanna as a thank you gift for saving Appa. It turns out she was allergic to his fur, so she gave him back to me this evening. I've been spending nights healing her. It's very tough to do on older women, but I finished up this morning." Aang let a tear dribble down his cheek. "I should have told you the moment I traded him. I promise from this point on I will be completely honest with you."

Katara let himself have one of his 'I feel so guilty for doing this to you' moments before picking him up off the ground and placing him in the bed next to her. He turned away from her, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She kissed him on the cheeks before leaving to go somewhere.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, nowhere." Katara threw her large coat on over her pajamas and slipped on her slippers.

"C'mon, I know you're going somewhere."

"Fine. Zuko sent me a bird yesterday and said he'd be arriving tonight. I'm going to go and help him into his new house."

"Well, I can help!"

"Aang, sleep. Please."

So Aang did. He curled up under the covers with the monkey and froze his feet off. He smiled to himself. _Katara is finally starting to get the hang of him, _he thought to himself. He then frowned. _Is that a good thing? _

He couldn't be sure after what happened with Jet. She seemed to be heartbroken at the funeral, him being forgotten in the shadows like everyone else he used to know.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Aang's Paranoia**

****"Zuko!" Katara squeezed him nearly to death. "Thanks so much for coming."

"No problem. I want to get rid of them once and for all."

"Wait," Katara let go of him, "get rid of who?"

"Azula and Ozai. They've sent a few ships after me in the past couple of weeks. I captured one of them, and that's how I got here."

"Well, I'm glad you made it in one piece. Come on, I'll show you to the new house."

"No, Katara, that's fine. I wouldn't want you to have to take care of me."

"We'd be happy to have you stay at our house."

"Wait-who are you living with?"

"Aang..."

"Whew. I thought you were going to say Haru."

They laughed for a while as Zuko told the crazy story of what happened when the war was over. "They thought I was a traitor for giving up on my father. I saw myself as a trendsetter."

"That's exactly how I see you," Katara laughed.

"Really?"

"No, not really."

"Oh."

"But that's not a bad thing!"

"Oh. Okay."

They walked in silence back to the house, where Aang sat cross-legged on the bed. Katara showed Zuko to the guest room and crawled into the bed. "Why were you gone so long?" Aang asked.

"It took me a while to make my way down to the beach."

"Which beach?"

"The one in the South Pole?"

"There are two beaches."

"Well, then, I met him at the Waterwave Beach."

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Zuko!"

"Oh. Right. He's in the guest bedroom down the hall."

Zuko tiptoed into the hall, listening to their every word. "I don't know about this whole plan, Katara."

"It'll be fine. The battle will go great, I just know it!"

"Not the battle, with Zuko staying here."

"Would you be more comfortable if I asked him to stay somewhere else?"

"I think that would be best."

"Why?" Zuko whispered to himself. He left without another word.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't been updating... our computer's been unplugged. Finally I got on my mom's laptop and BOOM! Here's chapter 7 to a story of truth!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Here They Come**

Wind pounded against his scar. It cut through his skin like the sword of words Aang had pierced him with. Still he trudged on, not seeing his stolen ship in the darkness. He felt the water soak through his shoes and knew he was at Waterwave Beach.

Aang had heard something and walked out to find Zuko's ship sailing away. He tried to stop him, but he was too late. He went back to bed and avoided saying anything to Katara.

The next day she woke up and pounded on the guest bedroom door. No answer. "Zuko! Wake up!" Aang heard from her.

"Zuko left," he said regretfully. Katara's blue eyes filled with tears as she tried to blink them away. "Katara, I-"

"How could you, Aang? It was just a month or two! You just felt so uncomfortable, even though we're engaged! Here!" She ripped the necklace off. "I don't want it anymore." She ran down to the beach with tears in her eyes.

Aang decided to let her cry herself out for a while. She would come back, at least he thought. Maybe.

Feeling horrible, Aang made his way to Katara's grandmother's house and talk out the situation. He was walking along the path, thinking so much he almost didn't notice the snow-ash mix falling from the sky. Gasping, twenty-some ships followed by about a hundred airships were heading towards the South Pole.

Being only about ten miles away, Aang rushed to Kanna's house. He pulled back the curtain. That warmth and fruity smell that had welcomed him about two months ago was gone. The lights were out. The place was (or seemed to be) deserted. "Hellllllloooo?" he yelled.

Groaning, Toph walked out of a spare bedroom and smacked Aang in the face. "Shut up, Twinkletoes," she groaned.

"Ouch," Aang pouted. Sokka came out, wearing his war makeup. "Uh," he began, "Sokka?"

Rubbing his eyes, he replied, "Yeah Aang?" Blinking twice, his eyes almost popped out of his head. "AANG!"

Running over to him (or shall I say stomp-running), Sokka muttered under his breath. Finally reaching the airbender, he struck him in the face. "OW! WHAT DID I DO?!" Aang yelled at him.

"Didn't even get my approval..." was all the monk could piece together from his muttering. Dangling the betrothal necklace (which he now wore around _his _neck) in front of Sokka's face, the water tribe man thought for a second then took another blow to his other cheek. "HOW DARE YOU HURT HER!"

"Sokka-"

"SHE TRUSTED YOU! SHE LOVED YOU!"

"DO YOU WANT TO WAKE UP THE WHOLE NEIGHBORHOOD?" After catching his attention, Aang told him the situation at hand. Sokka gaped at him. "Sokka? Sokka! SOKKA!"

"Here they come..." he stuttered.

**So...did you like this chapter? Again, I apologize for not updating...I'm getting a computer in my room soon so I'll update a lot more. Thanks! metalbender247 is out! PEACE!**


	8. Chapter 8: Thanks to my fans!

**Hey guys! Before I go on...I would like to thank those have reviewed, liked, and followed this story. So, without further ado...**

**TheLucky38! You are my sister's buddy (thelastwaterbender621) and you reviewed EVERY chapter with positive reviews!**

**TOTALLY UNLIKE those who decide to pick out EVERY SINGLE LITTLE DETAIL!**

**Sorry, I would list names, but this certain person is a GUEST!**

**You're lucky, too. YOU WANNA PIECE OF DIS?**

**Sorry! Got a little carried away there...ANYWAYS I'd also like to thank warrior, even though he/she didn't really post that much, he/she was VERY interested by the sounds of it. :D**

**MythGirl3, you CRACK ME UP! I'd like to thank you for getting so into my story! Hope you enjoy!**

**iliv4tv who was my VERY first review, asking me to update! Glad you liked it so much and I hope you like the upcoming chapters!**

**My followers being Aerianna Lupin (LOL is that like Harry Potter or something?), cookie8576 (I love cookies too!), and randomcrazychick3 (Random, crazy, AND a chick. Whoa.) I hope you like this story! It took a lot of thought... :D**

**Who favorited this story? That would be randomcrazychick3 (AGAIN!) and Saintz28 (whoa 28 saintz awesome)! Glad you enjoyed this as much as I did!**

**Again, thanks to everyone who likes this story! Keep reading! :D**

**metalbender247 is out! PEACE!**


End file.
